Hobby
by SKSM
Summary: Bo jeżeli wszyscy tworzymy Polskę, to Polska musi być poniekąd otaku


Nota odautorska: Napisane dawno temu na konkurs magazynu "Otaku" na hetaliowy fanfic. Zdobyło nawet jedno z wyróżnień! Było zastrzeżenie, że fik nie mógł być wcześniej publikowany i miał się ukazać w "Otaku Max Hetalia". Jako że na rychłe wydanie "Otaku Max Hetalia" się nie zanosi, a ja do dziś nie dostałam moich nagród, za przeproszeniem, walę to i publikuję.  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hobby<strong>

_Bo jeżeli wszyscy tworzymy Polskę, to Polska musi być poniekąd otaku ^_^_

Kiedyś Polska niewiele wiedział o Japonii. Był to dla niego jakiś kraj z drugiego końca świata. Owszem, znał jakieś podstawowe informacje o nim jak, to, że miał samurajów, górę Fudżi, kamikadze, i że jak coś przeskrobał musiał sobie zrobić harakiri. No, na upartego pamiętał, że raz spotkali się u niego Romek i Józek na sushi. Feliks więc mógł kojarzyć Kiku Hondę z konfliktem ideologicznym i dwiema wizjami państwa gdyby tylko posiadał takie trudne pojęcia w swym słowniku. Wszystko diametralnie się zmieniło gdy Polska znalazł sobie nowe hobby: mangę i anime.

Oczywiście nie od razu upodobał sobie wykwintną sztukę komisu z kraju kwitnącej wiśni. Gdy po raz pierwszy pojawiły się u niego tego typu produkcje nie okazywał większego zainteresowania. Owszem, jak każdy nucił pod prysznicem „Tę pszczółkę, którą tu widzicie zowią Mają…!", ale więcej uwagi poświęcał burzliwym losom Isaury i Leonica niż przygodą Załogi G. Ale pewnego dnia wszystko się zmieniło.

Swego czasu, dawno temu, znudzony Polska skakał po kanałach. Nic ciekawego w tej telewizji nie było. Już chciał się wyłączyć telewizor gdy trafił na coś ciekawego. To było TO! A TO było niesamowite. I to totalnie.

Wtedy los chciał by Feliks trafił na pierwszy odcinek „Czarodziejki z Księżyca". I zakochał się od pierwszego wejrzenia. Od tamtego dnia, codziennie na te półgodziny był przykuty do telewizora. Nie przegapił żadnego odcinka. Nic go jeszcze tak nie wciągnęło. W końcu stało się to manią. Polska zaczął obsesyjnie kupować wszystkie gadżety z czarodziejkami. Pieczątki, plecaczki, breloczki, figurki, kartki do segregatora, czasopisma: generalnie wszystko co się dało. Nikomu się do tego nie przyznał, ale jego miłość do minispódniczek wzięła się właśnie od Czarodziejki. Głównie dlatego, że często przebierał się za Bunny i udawał, że jest jak ona.

Wiązał włosy w dwa kucyki i przedłużał je przywiązując do gumek skakanki. Za berło najczęściej robił mu tłuczek do ziemniaków a za diadem ringo, które sobie wkładał na głowę. Raz udało mu się nawet przekonać Litwę do wspólnej zabawy. Ten, ponieważ jednak odmówił wcielenia się w role czarodziejki a, jak to określił Polska, „sorki Licu, ale Taksido to totalnie za wysokie progi jak na twoje nogi", musiał zostać demonem pokonanym przez Czarodziejkę. I wówczas, podczas tej niewinnej igraszki zdarzył się pewien, nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Gdy Polska wykonywał ostateczny atak, zakręcił się zbyt zamaszyście co sprawiło, że tłuczek wypadł mu z ręki i uderzył Litwę w głowę tworząc na jego głowie malowniczego guza. Od tamtej pory Feliks nie znajdował wsparcia w swym hobby ze strony przyjaciela. Nie przejął się tym jednak za bardzo. Dalej zbierał gadżety i oglądał kolejne odcinki w telewizji. A kiedy wydali u niego komiks, jako pierwszy latał do kiosku kupować kolejne tomiki. I wtedy przypadkiem dowiedział się, że „Czarodziejkę…" zrobił Japonia. W ten czas również po raz pierwszy usłyszał słowa „manga" i „anime".

Obsesja Polski na punkcie wojowniczek w mundurkach trwałaby dalej, gdyby nie to, że została zastąpiona inną.

I znów, pewnego dnia, skacząc po kanałach znalazł coś co zwaliło go z fotela. Było to zupełnie inne od „Czarodziejki…", ale też miało w sobie to coś. To był Dragon Ball! I tak Feliks, tłuczek i minispódniczki zamienił na kij od miotły, który robił za Magiczny Kij. Zaczął stawiać sobie fryzurę na Super Wojownika (zadanie miał ułatwione, bo był blondynem) i krzyczeć „KAMEHAMEHA!". Z początku myślał, że Dragon Ball to dzieło Francisa, bo wszyscy gadali po francusku ale mimo wszystko to było za fajne na Francję. I tak, drogą dedukcji i prywatnego śledztwa, doszedł że to kolejne dzieło Japonii.

I wtedy zaczął uwielbiać Japonię i wszystko co tworzy. Lata mijały i Polska wciągał się co raz bardziej i bardziej. Z początku jego rynek był malutki, ale powoli, powolutku się rozwijał a Polska chłonął wszystko co przypływało z kraju wschodzącego słońca.

Pewnego dnia, Feliks poczuł chęć spotkania się z Kiku by mu w końcu podziękować za wszystko co zrobił i zachęcić do dalszej pracy więc zaczął ubiegać się o wizytę u niego. Po wielu dyplomatycznych pierdołach w końcu się to udało…

- Czy mógłbym się dowiedzieć w jakiej sprawie chciałeś się ze mną widzieć, Polska-san? – zapytał Japonia gdy już obaj siedzieli przy niskim stoliku przy czarkach herbaty.

- Tak, chciałem ci totalnie podziękować za to co zrobiłeś! – rzekł rozentuzjazmowany Feliks. Wreszcie widzi się ze swoim idolem, twarzą w twarz, sam na sam.

- Och, a cóż takiego zrobiłem? – zdziwił się lekko Japonia.

- Jak to co? Zrobiłeś to… to… TO wszystko! To całe anime! I mangę! Słuchaj, ja to totalnie kocham! Mógłbym czytać i oglądać bez przerwy! A te wszystkie gadżety, które robisz do poszczególnych serii to już totalny odjazd! Generalnie to nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć! Słuchaj Japonia, ty mi tak jakby dałeś sens życia! Ja wracam do domu i mam co robić! Nie żebym nie miał przed, ale teraz to jest o wiele przyjemniejsze! Więc totalnie wielkie dzięki za to wszystko co już zrobiłeś! I trzymaj tak dalej! Rób więcej dobrych mang, gier i anime! I jak możesz to, tak jakby, pogadaj ze swoimi ludźmi, żeby szybciej dawali licencje moim, bo ty nawet nie wiesz, jak długo czasem się czeka i człowieka tak totalnie szlag trafia jak czeka. Ale i tak jeszcze raz dzięki!

Japonia wysłuchał tego monologu z kamienną twarzą. Gdy Feliks skończył odchrząknął i cicho przemówił:

- Bardzo się cieszę, że spodobała ci się moja współczesna popkultura, Polska-san. Radość sprawiają mi również gorące wyrazy twojej wdzięczności za pracę moich ludzi. Jednocześnie pragnąłbym ci uświadomić, że na moją kulturę składa się wiele różnych elementów, nie tylko manga i anime. Byłbym rad gdybyś dostrzegł także te inne aspekty.

Mina Polski trochę zrzedła.

- Ale… no… wiesz… myślałem, że ty też to lubisz…

- Owszem, jednak nie jestem maniakalnym otaku. Trzeba mieć w tym umiar, Polska-san.

Polska wrócił do domu niepocieszony. Japonia nie był tak fajny jak myślał.

- Co się stało? – spytał Litwa widząc zmarkotniałego przyjaciela

- Tak jakby, totalnie się rozczarowałem… Nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem…

Przyjaciel Feliksa westchnął.

- Mówiłem ci, żebyś się tak nie nastawiał… Gdybyś…

Ale Polska nie usłyszał reszty zdania, bo właśnie coś sobie uzmysłowił.

- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? – zdenerwował się Litwa gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciel tępo gapi się przed siebie, ale gdy ten nie odpowiedział zmartwił się – Hej, wszystko w porządku?

Po dłuższej chwili blondyn odpowiedział:

- Tak… Tylko, tak jakby sobie coś uświadomiłem…

- Co?

- Jeden z moich szefów powiedział, że stanę się drugą Japonią. W końcu zrozumiałem o co mu wtedy chodziło! – z miną jak gdyby po długim czasie wpadł na coś oczywistego.

- O co? – zaniepokoił się Litwa. Nie podobał mu się ten wyraz twarzy sąsiada.

- O to, że teraz to ja powinienem zacząć tworzyć! To ja powinienem wyznaczać trendy! Teraz jest mój czas, by stać się totalnym imperium mangi i anime!

- Eee… Chyba nie o to mu chodziło…

Ale Polska znów przestał słuchać. Wiedział już co miał robić. I ruszył dalej rozwijać swe hobby.

Koniec

31 X 2009


End file.
